


Teen Pregnancy

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Multi, brittana endgame, but also angst, instead of Quinn, mentions of rape in further chapters, nothing graphic, out and proud Santana, pregnant santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: Santana couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't believe that one stupid night, the worst night of her life, could change everything. She doesn't think she can do this, but does she really have a choice?or,The one where Santana, who is out and proud by the way, gets pregnant in Sophomore year instead of Quinn.But how does a Lesbian end up pregnant?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! due to warnings y'all probably already know how Santana got pregnant. During the story she will eventually reveal this to the rest of the glee club. This is all about Santana, and how she adapts throughout the years.
> 
> This story will go over sophomore year until graduation, following the glee club too as they accept their youngest member.

Santana Lopez was an out and proud lesbian, who no one messed with considring they where all terrified of her. Despite everyone being convinced her and Brittany are together, the friends have never even kissed before. It’s not that they don’t want to, they are both scared of changing things.

Well, Santana is.

She never wants to lose the girl, and if they were to have a nasty break up well, Santana just doesn’t want to think about that. Anyways, back to the story at hand. Some may ask, “hey! How does a lesbian end up pregnant?” well, it’s not a good answer.

You’ll find out more on that as the story progresses.

\--------------

Santana sat sobbing and shaking as she came to terms with the news. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Her doctor sat across from her, results in hand and a sympathetic look in her eyes.

“We need to talk about your options Santana.” 

Santana can only bitterly laugh. She felt sick, and no not morning sickness sick, something else. Her parents sat next to her, heart broken. 

“We need to get this taken care of.” Maribel speaks, clutching her husband's hand.

Despite being a latina family, they actually were not religious people. Santana pushed herself away from her parents, wishing Brittany where here. 

“No.” Santana's shaky voice says.

“No? What do you mean no?” Maribel says in shock.

“This is my body, I get to make this choice not you.” Santana responds, looking her mother in the eye.

“You cannot seriously keep this… this person's baby! After everything?!” She shouts at her daughter.

“It’s my choice.” Santana tearily responds.

Silence fills the room.

\--------------

Brittany was at her desk scribbling mindlessly when the door to her room was thrown open. Thinking it was Lord tubbington being a diva, Brittany turned to scold him before a blur of red and white comes crashing into her.

She knew right away it was Santana. The girl was sobbing her heart out, crawling into the blondes lap and nuzzling her face into her shoulder.

“Sannie, what’s wrong?” Brittany asks softly, rubbing the girls back gently.

Brittany has known Santana since they were 12, the last time she saw the girl cry this hard was after… after something really bad. 

“I’m pregnant Britt.” Santana says tearfully, pulling back to see the girls reaction.

“Oh San..” 

“And I decided to keep it.” Santana responds, stronger this time.

Santana stands and begins to pace in front of Brittany. The blonde knows this is how she processes everything, so she sits back silently and waits.

“Look, I'm not one of those bible bashers okay? I believe women should get to choose and I respect anyone who would choose to get rid of it. But, I just couldn’t.” Santana responds.

“But my parents, they don’t understand why I would want to keep it. They told me I couldn’t stay with them if I did.” Santana finishes, stopping in front of Brittany.

“They kicked you out?” Brittany asks in shock.

Santana only nods before her face breaks again, practically falling onto Brittany’s bed. Brittany immediately rushes to her side, wrapping her up in a warm embrace.

“It’s okay Sannie, you’ll stay here with me.” Brittany says strongly.

“Are you sure?” Santana responds quietly.

“Yes. My family loves you and they’ll support you.” Brittany responds, kissing the girls head sweetly.

She was already planning on researching how to baby proof her house.

\--------------

It took a couple weeks after that for word to travel through school that she was pregnant. She knows Brittany wouldn’t tell a soul, at least not on purpose. She’s pretty sure people took a guess when she quit the cheerios.

Living with the Pierces was awesome. As Brittany had said, they were completely supportive of her. Well, even more so, when she finally sat them down and told them everything that happened. 

She doesn’t really know what to think about her pregnancy. On the one hand, growing a human is super cool. But on the other, she’s a jobless 16 year old who was kicked out of her own home. She’s absolutely terrified. 

Brittany has been amazing to her. She constantly brings her sandwiches and junk food and even holds her hair when she gets morning sickness. She doesn’t know what she would do without her. 

“Okay this is absolutely killing me!” Kurt practically shouts from his seat.

They were in the middle of glee rehearsal, where mr schue was trying to get song ideas from them. Everyone turns to stare at Kurt as he turns around from his spot at the front.

“Santana, is it true?” Kurt continues, softer this time.

All eyes turn to the Latina, who rolls her eyes despite her nerves. Standing up from the back, Santana walks to stand in the middle of the room.

“Yes, it is.” Santana says quietly.

The room was silent for about half a second before everyone erupts. 

“I thought you where a lesbian?” Quinn asks with a confused look.

“Who was it?” Kurt asks with a curious gleam in his eye..

“Did he turn you straight?” Puck asks with a smirk.

“Everyone shut up!” Brittany shouts loudly.

Everyone's mouths close in shock at the normally bubbly blondes outburst.

“Thanks Britt.” Santana says softly.

“To answer your questions: yes, i’m gay. None of your business. And no, if anything i’m more gay now.” Santana responds snarkily.

“What happened?” Rachel asks softly.

“Look it doesn’t matter okay? What’s done is done.” Santana responds, trying to cloud her emotions.

Everyone is shocked at seeing the Latinas mask slip at the question.

“Anyway, this has been a really sucky time. My parents kicked me out because I wouldn’t have an abortion, so i’m staying with Brittany.” Santana finishes, smiling at the blonde.

“Wait what? How could they do that?” Finn asks in annoyance.

“They have their reasons.” Santana responds, guard going back up.

“Santana, i’m glad you could tell us. If you need anything, just know we’re all here for you.” Mr Schue says kindly.

Santana can only nod, sitting back down next to Brittany. The blonde takes her hand into her own, softly stroking her thumb over her hand. They share a soft smile before turning back towards Mr Schue.

Maybe she could do this after all?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conmpletely fluffy Brittana chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this concept, enjoy!

Santana was about 12 weeks along now, finding herself yet again in the doctor's office. Except this time, she had Brittany and the blondes mother, Whitney with her. Both Pierces were talking animatedly to one another, while the Latina sat their in silence.

“Santana lopez.” 

Standing up nervously, Santana immediately latched onto Brittanys hand. Whitney agreed to stay outside in the lobby, waving both girls off. Santana is instructed to lie down on the seat in front of her, with Brittany immediately at her side. 

“This will be cold.” the doctor said kindly, gently lifting up the Latinas shirt and squeezing gel onto her stomach.

Santana being quite thin already, her stomach was already showing slightly. Brittany gently took the girls hand as the doctor moved the wand around her stomach. After a couple of minutes, the doctor smiled slightly before pointing at the screen.

“There’s your baby.” she says gently.

It took Santana a couple seconds to actually make it out, but when she did she felt this overwhelming surge of emotion. Turning her head to look at the blonde, she can see the same expression on her beautiful face.

“They’re so tiny.” Santana whispers.

“Yeah. I thought babies came from storks, this is so much better.” Brittany whispers in awe.

The doctor tilts her head in confusion for a minute before shaking it slightly.

“Would you like to know what you’re having?” She asked after a moment.

Does she? Hell, Santana doesn’t even know if she wants to keep the thing or not. Staring at the screen a little longer, she turns back to the doctor and nods slightly.

“It’s a girl.” 

Brittany beams, squeezing Santana's hand slightly. Santana didn’t realise how much the answer would affect her, and immediately broke down in tears. 

“Hey hey, what’s wrong?” Brittany asks gently, pulling the crying girl fully into her.

“It’s so selfish but i’m so happy it’s not a boy. The further away from him the better.” Santana sobs into Brittanys chest.

“Oh.” is all Brittany could say, knowing exactly what she meant.

The doctor left them to give them some privacy, not before printing off the sonogram. After a couple minutes, Santana calmed down, pushing away from Brittany gently out of embarrassment. 

Brittany moved away to grab some tissues, gently cleaning off Santana’s stomach. When it was cleaned off, the blonde hesitated for a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her tiny bump. 

“Hey little girl, I read online that you can hear us in there and I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Brittany.” Brittany coos to her stomach, hand delicately stroking her tiny bump.

“You researched about the baby?” Santana asked, completely surprised.

“Yeah, I wanted to be prepared to help you while the baby grows.” Brittany responds sweetly.

God, Santana just wanted to kiss her face off.

\----------------

The entire way home, Brittany’s leg bounced in excitement. She had told the Latina that there was something she wanted to talk to her about, and something she wanted to show her. Santana could feel the nerves rolling off of the blonde too, and honestly she had no idea what to expect.

The doctors appointment had been a couple days prior, and Santana knew Brittany had been searching more things online about pregnancy and babies. Santana was driving them home from school, while she glanced at Brittany every so often who was in the passenger seat.

“Dude you’re shaking the whole car can you stop.” Kortney, Brittanys 9 year old sister spits from the back.

“Hey, you would have been walking in the rain if it wasn’t for me, be nice to Brittany.” Santana scolded.

God, she was such a mom already.

Walking into the place she now considers home, she’s greeted by Whitney, who wraps her up in a hug and kisses her temple. She stays chatting to her for a couple minutes before Brittany practically grabs her and drags her upstairs to her room.

“Jeez Britt what’s up?” Santana chuckles.

“You need to sit down for this.” Brittany says seriously.

“You’re not pregnant too are you?” Santana jokes, staring at a completely serious Brittany.

“Oh my god are yo-”

“No Sannie, i’m not pregnant.” Brittany reassures her with a small giggle.

Santana nods, sighing in relief and sinking down onto the bed.

“So, I know you haven’t spoken about what you are going to do when the baby is born, and I’ll support you no matter what, but I wanna show you some things okay?” Brittany says.

“I wanna show you how doable it would be to keep the baby.” Brittany starts.

Santana opens her mouth to say something, but Brittany continues.

“You can get a lot of stuff second hand for half the price, I found so much online and it’s so cheap! Mom still has all of our baby clothes and her friend has this nice stroller she doesn’t need anymore and will give us it.” 

“Also if you breast feed her, then we save a lot on formula. There’s a lot of tricks to saving money when the baby eats our food too!” Brittany says enthusiastically. 

“Brittany, this is ridiculously sweet, but” Santana starts.

“Oh no, not the but.” Brittany frowns.

“But, if I was to keep the baby, I couldn’t expect you and your family to have to deal with a newborn too. This is my mess, not yours.” Santana says sadly.

“Santana.” Brittany says seriously.

Oh crap, she rarely full names the Latina.

“We don’t have to help, we want to. We love you. I love you. It’s not like you went home with a guy and he forgot protection, you were- you were attacked.” Brittany says, voice breaking.

She couldn’t say the word, hell neither could Santana. 

“But, even if it was a silly night, i’d still support you. I spoke to my parents, they will support you no matter what your decision is, but San, if you want to keep her, you have me. No matter what.” Brittany says, kneeling in front of Santana.

“I can tell there’s something else.” Santana almost whispered, too emotional for anything else.

“Well I was thinking, I have that desk area but never use it. I think it’s the perfect spot for the crib.” Brittany grins.

“The crib?” Santana squeaks slightly.

“Yeah. I found a lot of really cute ones, and I thought that we could put guppy in it.” Brittany grins, grabbing the toy she was talking about.

Guppy was a medium sized stuffed frog Brittany has had since she was a baby. The girl was obsessed with it, when they were younger the blonde would always bring it to their sleepovers. Santana knew it meant a lot to her.

“You’d give her Guppy?” Santana gasps slightly.

“Yeah. I think she’ll love him.” Brittany grins widely.

Santana was overcome with love and couldn’t even think properly. She did the only thing that was on her mind.

She grabbed Brittanys face and pulled her up and practically smashed their lips together. Brittany made a noise of surprise, pulling back slightly and staring into the Latinas eyes. It was quiet for long enough that Santana almost started to apologise before it’s Brittanys turn to smash their lips together. 

Brittany was in her lap in seconds, hands tangled in Santana's long hair, while the Latinas hands were wrapped around the small of Brittany's back. Santana tightened her hold on her, falling back on the bed and taking her with her. 

“Hey, random question.” Brittany whispers breathlessly, kissing down the Latinas neck.

“Mmmmm what?” Is the only response.

Brittany pulls back, eyes twinkling with something Santana couldn’t decipher as she hovers her lips right above the Latinas own.

“Would sex hurt the baby?” the blonde asks with an innocent tone, however her eyes told a different story.

“Hell no.” Santana responds, hungrily pulling the blonde down to her lips once more. 

Hey listen, she can blame what conspired next all on the hormones. Yeah... definitely the hormones…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'd love to hear any thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana decides to tell the glee club what happened to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no time to edit, so sorry for any mistakes!

Since the night of their first kiss and well… other stuff, Santana found herself falling into a comfortable pattern. Her and Brittany would come home, and fall into bed with one another. It was nice, really nice, but Santana couldn’t help but feel panicked.

What does this mean?

Which is why she found herself in her car in the driveway, having locked the doors so the blonde couldn’t leave. Brittany looked at her in confusion, and Santana realises she now actually has to speak to her.

“Britt, we need to talk.” Santana says softly, staring ahead.

“Is this about Tubbs licking your boobs? Cause I told you it didn’t mean he wanted to have sex with you.” Brittany says in a serious tone, frowning slightly.

Santana shivered. She definitely did not need to be reminded of when that fatty jumped onto her right after she rolled off Brittany, licking her left boob before he was launched off of her by the screaming latina. 

They barely had time to get dressed before Whitney crashed through the door with a frying pan, thinking they were being murdered. 

“Ew, no dude.” Santana responded with a grimace.

Brittany giggled loudly, turning to face Santana better and taking her hand gently.

“What is it then?” She asks softly.

“What are we doing Britt?” Santana asks with a sigh, glancing away from the blonde again.

“Sitting in your car?” Brittany responded with a head tilt.

“No Brittany, us.” Santana responded seriously.

Brittany sobered slightly, she can’t remember the last time she was full named by the Latina. 

“We get home, we fall into bed. It’s really nice but- but is that all it is?” Santana asks, cheeks warming as she stares down into her lap.

“Of course not San, not to me. I just thought it was all you wanted.” Brittant responds evenly.

“What?” Santana asks, looking at the blonde again.

“You’re dealing with a lot. I wasn’t sure if you were ready for anything else.” Brittany responded.

“Britt, of course I do. Since that night you have supported me, I-I dont know what I would have done without you there to hold me.” Santana responds emotionally.

“I want to be with you, if you’re willing to put up with me.” Santana finishes with a small smile.

“Don’t be silly, I love you.” Brittany responds with a fond eye roll and smile.

“I love you too.” Santana shyly says.

They share a loving and slow kiss, which doesn’t last long considering they both break out into wide grins. 

A knock on Santana’s window snaps her back to reality. Turning, ready to unleash Snix on whoever disturbed her moment, she was surprised to see Kortney standing there.

A massive smirk on her face.

“Just came out to tell you that you won me twenty bucks, so thanks.” The 9 year old grins.

“Oh, and we can all totally see you, thought I’d stop it before things got awkward.” She shouts over her shoulder, skipping back into the house.

“She’s literally our love child.” Santana mutters with a chuckle.

“Huh?” Brittany asks with a confused head tilt.

“She delivers that level of sass to us, and the smirk itself is so me. Then turns and skips away, totally you.” Santana responds with a grin.

“Well, she is my little sister, who’s also been around you since she was 4.” Brittany responds with a giggle.

“Guess we both rubbed off on her.” Santana chuckles.

Brittany reaches out, softly rubbing Santanas small bump.

“Maybe this one will be like us both too.” Brittany says casually.

Santana pauses for a second. The blonde said that sentence so casually, yet with such confidence it almost makes Santana cry on the spot. Does she realise what she said? What it meant?

“Maybe.” Santana practically whispers, kissing Brittany once more.

\------------------

Santana shoots up to a sitting position on the bed. She was gasping for air, her hair and body drenched in sweat. Brittany was up next to her in a second, touching her back. Santana practically fell out of bed while flinching away from her. 

Brittany hesitated before following, making sure not to touch her again. Santana knew she was crying, hell sobbing. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She willed herself to calm down. Touching her stomach, she felt sick.

Almost sensing her nausea, Brittany grabs her trashcan by the bed, shoving it under Santana’s face as the girl pukes her guts up.

“Brittany.” Santana whispers, realising where she was.

“I’m here.” Brittany responds, still not touching her.

Santana reaches out, grabbing the blondes shirt and pulling her over. Brittany immediately wraps her arms around the crying girl, happy she’s letting her touch her. It was so hard having to watch and do nothing.

“I’m here.” The blonde whispers again.

It was a dream. A nightmare. It was that night all over again, and all she could feel was terror as she sees his face again, could feel him again. 

Santana trembles in Brittanys arms for what felt like forever before calming down. Brittany held onto her tightly, cooing at her until she felt her relax in her arms. She helps her stand when she knew Santana was better, walking her to the bathroom. 

She turns on the shower and slowly undresses the silent Latina all while making sure she had her consent to do so. The blonde takes off her socks before hopping in behind her, and proceeds to wash her body and hair. 

Santana became more responsive in the shower, drying herself after and putting on the clean pj’s Brittany had ran to get. The blonde let them back to the bed where they snuggled down under the covers.

“I’m sorry.” Santana whispers, turning her back away from the Blonde.

“You never have to be sorry Sannie.” Brittany whispers back.

After a couple seconds Santana reached back, eventually grabbing the blondes wrist and pulling it so it lay over her. Brittany got the hint and shuffled over, hand protectively on the latinas bump. 

“I love you.” Brittany says, nuzzling into her neck as she hears the latina fall back asleep.

\------------------

“I think you should tell them San.” Brittany says the next morning at school.

“Tell who what?” Santana asks, clutching Brittanys hand tighter than normal.

“Tell the glee club about what happened, and Sue.” Brittany responds.

“Wait, the glee club I get but Sue?” Santana asks, stopping in the middle of the hallway to stare at Brittany.

“I’m sick of hearing the jokes she makes about you.” Brittany says with a frown.

It was true, ever since Santana quit the cheerios and word got out of her pregnancy, Sue had made it her mission to make fun of her for it. It was just Sue being Sue, and the woman had no idea how she got pregnant. It still stung everytime. 

“What makes you think it’ll make her stop?” Santana asks with a sigh, continuing to walk down the halls.

“She stopped making fun of your sexuality after finding you crying in the locker room.” Brittany says quietly.

“I guess you’re right.” Santana sighs slightly.

They made a plan for glee later. Santana was nervous, but she knew with all these night terrors that they needed to know. Brittany also agreed to go get Sue, knowing the older woman couldn’t say no to Brittany. She had that effect on basically everyone.

The end of the day came far too quickly for Santana’s liking. She walks up to Brittany’s locker, needing her girlfriend for support. Brittany was waiting for her there with a soft smile on her face.

“It’ll be okay, i’ll be there the whole time.” Brittany whispers, pecking her lips and taking her hand. 

Santana nods, taking Brittanys hand and walking towards the choir room. Everyone was in there, including Sue, who stood by the piano unamused. Most of the glee club were staring at the older woman suspiciously. 

“Santana, Brittany told me you have something to say?” Mr Schue says with a kind smile.

“Uh, yeah.” Santana says, breathing in deeply.

“I don’t have all day Lopez.” Sue says snarkily, taking a seat on a chair near Kurt, who recoiled slightly.

“Do you need me to stay here?” Brittany whispers.

“No, you can sit. I can do this.” Santana whispered back.

“Of course you can.” Brittany grins softly, kissing her cheek before sitting down in the front. 

“This is hard for me to say, so give me a sec or ill kick you all in the face.” Santana tries to threaten, however the slight shake in her body gives her away.

She can feel everyone’s gaze turn concerned as she stares at the floor with her eyes closed.

It's now or never.

“I didn’t want to talk about-” Santana says, stopping and placing her hand on her growing bump.

“About this, because of what happened.” Santana starts.

Everyone sits forward in their seats, watching the usually put together Latina trying desperately not to fall apart. Taking a deep breathe, one encouraging look from Brittany gives her the strength she needed.

“I went to this stupid party, I dragged Brittany even though she thought it was a bad idea.” Santana starts, frowning.

“It was a little out of Lima, a college party. My cousin said he would let us stay with him, so I thought it would be awesome to get drunk and have fun outside of Lima.” she continues.

“I got uncomfortable with all the staring after awhile, college boys are so much more abrasive than high school ones.”

“I barely had a drink cause I was too busy pushing guys off of me and Britt. A guy grabbed Britt’s hand so I put my drink down so I could stop him. Apparently it was all staged so he, the guy who- so he could put something into my drink.”

At this point Brittany was silently crying, remembering that part so clearly. Santana was barely holding in her tears, by the looks she was receiving, they knew exactly where she was going with this.

“The guy laughed and ran away, and I grabbed my drink again. I told my cousin I wanted to leave, but he said he wanted one more drink. I didn’t know where he lived so we just had to stay.”

“I downed my drink, hoping it would make him leave quicker. Then he walked up and introduced himself. He was smiling at me, telling me I was gorgeous. I started to feel sick. I turned around, trying to find Brittany so we could get air. But she wasn’t there and I panicked.”

“She was with my cousin, but I didn’t know that at the time. She told me she was yelling at him to get us to leave cause I was uncomfortable. The room started spinning, and he wrapped his arms around me.”

Santana’s tears fell at this point.

“He told me he was going to lay me down in his room and call me a cab. I remembered asking for Brittany over and over, but he just laughed.”

“He closed the door and I remember being on the bed. I thought he left but then he-he pushed my dress up.” Santana stuttered tearily.

“I was so out of it, I could barely move. I started crying, and he laughed again. Then he- he raped me.” Santana set, crying heavier now.

“When he finished, he spat in my face and told me I asked for it. I felt so pathetic that I couldn’t fight back. I cried harder when he got up and left me there. I got up to find Brittany, and I could barely stand.”

“I took about two steps before falling into the wall. I slid down it and I just wanted to die. I was in so much pain. Brittany and my cousin came into the room, apparently some guy yelled that there was a crying mexican chick upstairs.”

“Brittany saw me first, and started crying.I realised I was bleeding all down my legs. My cousin called an ambulance, and my parents.” Santana continues, still crying.

“My parents got mad that I didn’t get an abortion, because they couldn’t understand why i’d keep a child made that way, a demon they called her.” Santana finishes, sob leaving her chest.

Brittany jumps up, engulfing her in a warm embrace. Everyone in the room was crying, some even sobbing. They felt completely terrible that their friend went through this without them even knowing for months.

“I am so sorry Santana.” Sue says remorsefully, eyes filled with tears.

“You didn’t know, it’s okay.” Santana responds honestly, pulling away from Brittany to hug the crying woman. 

Just afterwards, there was a large but gentle group hug, everyone needing one after that. Santana feels a weight lifting off of her shoulders, knowing it was the right decision. Maybe things really can be better.

She may or may not of sobbed when they all banded together to sing keep holding on to her a couple days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please comment your thoughts!


End file.
